vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Terrarian
Summary The Terrarian 'is the unnamed protagonist of the Terraria franchise. The Terrarian along with the Guide appears in a mysterious land filled with strange oddities named Terraria. Slowly but surely, they started defeating local monstrosities and removing the corruption of the land. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 9-B | At least High 7-C to Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B, possibly High 7-A to at least 6-C, possibly High 6-A | High 6-A to at least 5-C, possibly far higher | At least High 5-A, likely 3-C Name: The Terrarian Origin: Terraria Gender: Variable Age: Unknown Classification: Terrarian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation (One of his piece of armor produces light), Magic, Summoning (Can summons a baby slime to fight), Enhanced Senses (Can detect nearby enemies even through disguises and invisibility), Healing (Via healing potions), Statistics Amplification (Eating food slightly increases all of the Terrarian's statistics), Teleportation (Can teleport back to the center of the Terrarian island at will), Plant Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid; can regenerate from chopped off limbs, their faces being ripped off and such. This regeneration happens naturally, albeit slowly, but can be increased via Regeneration Potions or Healing Potions), Mana Regeneration (Their mana pool regenerates naturally, albeit slowly, but can be increased via a variety of potions), Soul Manipulation (Can hurt souls and intangible beings with their regular attacks) Resistance to Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of the Enchanted Sundial, which fast-forwards time), Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by the love potion and can dispel its effects at will), Possession (Unable to be possessed by Skeletron despite having defeated it and spending hours within the Dungeon), Transmutation, Soul Manipulation (Unaffected by the Ancient Spirits of Light and Darkness's effects, which could corrupt and distort large part of the Terrarian island alongside all of its inhabitants down to their very souls), can climb on walls | Duplication (Can duplicate thrown projectiles occasionally), Afterimage Creation, Ice Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Better than before. Can detect ores and enemies with much more accuarcy and can see in the dark), limited Flight (Can fly for a limited amount of time), Air Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Water Manipulation, limited Mind Manipulation (Passively makes slime-type monsters unwilling to harm the Terrarian), Teleportation (Can teleport to any beings at choice), Earth Manipulation, Telekinesis, Light Manipulation (Can produce light at will), limited Durability Negation (Can slightly ignore the enemy's defenses), Fire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Includes fire and frostburn), Regeneration Negation (Damaging status effects disable natural regeneration up to Low-Mid), Transmutation, Soul Manipulation (Can corrupt/purify beings down to their very souls, altering their physical makeup in the process), Smoke Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon a variety of mounts, alongside the Eye of Cthulhu and King Slime), Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Cold and Petrification, Some projectiles can pierce enemies (These projectiles can go through even enemies of higher durability easily, damaging their insides and bypassing physical armor), Can double jump, Can breath in water, Can keep track of their position, time, the moon phases, their damage output and the weather at a mechanical precision, cannot slip on ice, can walk on water, can fall slowly and negate fall damage | Energy Projection, Animal Manipulation (Can summon bees for attacking), Danmaku, Poison Manipulation (Can inflict damaging and regeneration-negating poison), Homing Attack, Weather Manipulation, Blood Manipulation (Can make it rain damaging blood), Electricity Manipulation, Durability Negation (Can use an enemy's own durability against them, by using it to boost the Terrarian's weapon), Summoning (Can summons hornets, imps, spiders, mounts, the three mechanical bosses, the Brain of Cthulhu, the Eater of Worlds, the Queen Bee, the Goblin Army, the Frost Legion and the Pirates), Hellfire Manipulation (Can uses cursed flames, which are unable to be put out by water and does more damage than regular fire), limited Mind Manipulation (Can occasionally inflict Confusion on nearby enemies when hurt, causing them to act in the opposite way that they want), Transformation (Transforms into a werewolf at night, with increased statistics), Invulnerability (Becomes invulnerable for a second or so when hurt), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce defense with Ichor), Aura (Can produce an aura of fire that inflicts a fire effect and negate regeneration), Rage Power, Bone Manipulation, Invisibility (This dissipates upon being hurt once, but can be re-summoned), Attack Reflection (Can cause the enemy to recieve a bit of the damage the Terrarian has taken), Gravity Manipulation (Can reverse their own gravity at will), Fungus Manipulation (Can weaponize spores), limited Time Manipulation (Can fast forward an entire day every 7 days), Resistance to lava, Bleeding, Regeneration Negation, Armor Breaking, Poison Manipulation, Blindness, Slowness Effects, Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Defenses Reduction, Heat and Knockback (Cannot be made to flinch), some projectiles are intangible (These goes completely through any obstacles or enemies, damaging everything that they go through), Can Keep track of enemy kills, rare enemies, amount of enemies, weather, moon phases, fishing information, speed, damage output, ores, position and time, reduces damage taken by 17%, can summon falling stars either manually or automatically when hurt, can change gender at will, can cause enemies to produce gold | Attack Reflection (The Turtle Armor reflects the damage that the Terrarian would have recieved if they didn't have the armor (Which means, it will reflect the damage dealt as if the Terrarian was wall level), Sound Manipulation, Absorption, Life Manipulation (Can absorb one's lifeforce to heal themselves), Transformation (Transforms into a merfolk when underwater, allowing travel underwater), reduces damage taken by 25% when under 50% health | Invisibility (No longer breaks after a hit and boosts stats when active, at the cost of severly reduced speed), Forcefield Creation (The Solar Flare armor passively creates a forcefield that explodes and damage the enemy when broken), limited Mind Manipulation (Can force enemies to target only the Stardust Guardian), Heat Manipulation, Flight (Can fly endlessly with several mounts), Summoning (Can summon the Frost Moon, the Pumpkin Moon, the Eclipse and the Moon Lord), Matter Manipulation (Can desintregrate matter with the Drill Containement Unit), Portal Creation (Can use the portal gun), can dodge any attack with a 10% chance, regeneration increases when not moving Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Able to break down stone walls with ease) | At least Large Town level+ (Stronger than the King Slime) to Small City level (Can defeat the Eater of Worlds) | At least Small City level, possibly Large Mountain level (Comparable to the Queen Bee) to at least Island level, possibly Multi-Continent level (Superior to the Wall of Flesh. Not too far away from Mid-Late Game Terrarian) | Multi-Continent level (Much stronger than before. Capable of defeating the Mechanical Bosses) to at least Moon level, possibly far higher (Superior to Plantera) | At least Dwarf Star level, likely Galaxy level (Easily beat the Celestial Towers and used their essence to make weapons. Fought on par with the Moon Lord). Can ignore durability to an extent with Luminite bullets and with the Solar Eruption, which is selectively intangible, and with the Lightning Aura Staff, which completely ignores enemy defense by adding the enemy's defense to the weapon's damage (this effect doesn't work on enemies with extremely high defence like Skeletron Prime in rage mode). Speed: Massively FTL, likely Massively FTL+ (Comparable to the Starfury's stars, which can travel from space (and likely from the asteroid belt) in less than a second) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can swing around huge weapons and blocks of pure gold. Capable of sending massive turtles several meters into the air with a single slap) | Possibly Class Z (Implied to be able to pull the moon down) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | At least Large Town Class+ to Small City Class | At least Small City Class, possibly Large Mountain Class to at least Island Class, possibly Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class to Moon Class, possibly far higher | At least Dwarf Star Class, likely Galactic Durability: At least Wall level | At least Large Town level+ to Small City level | At least Small City level, possibly Large Mountain level to at least Island level, possibly Multi-Continent level | Multi-Continent level to Moon level, possibly far higher | At least Dwarf Star level, likely Galaxy level Stamina: Extremely High, can fight for days non-stop, Low flight Stamina, Runs out of mana easily but has thousands of mana potions that can be used consecutively and instantly. Range: A few dozen meters | At least millions of kilometers (Weapons such as the Starfury summons stars from as far as the asteroid belt) Standard Equipment: Healing Potions (usually almost 100), Mana Potions (thousands), Grappling Hook, Portable UFO, Cell Phone, Assorted Melee Weapons, Weaponized Yoyos, Flails, Guns, Bows, Rapid-Fire Rocket Launchers, Magic Staffs, Magic Tomes, Summoning Staffs, Sentries, Torches, Blocks, multiple armor sets, various accessories, bullets, arrows, explosives, etc. Intelligence: Gifted; a survivor capable of crafting magical artifacts, guns, fine swords, and complex mechanical devices. Can use alien weapons. Skilled in dodging attacks. Weaknesses: Magic uses a limited supply of mana which regenerates over time. The usage of a mana potion weakens magic power for a short while. Healing potions have a cooldown of about 60 seconds (later 45). Has very limited combat option without weapons. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Melee Sets= *'Meowmere:' A very powerful sword that shoots kittens with rainbow trails *'Star Wrath:' A powerful sword that makes shooting stars fall from the sky *'Solar Eruption:' A selectively intangible, fiery flail that burns opponents *'Terrarian:' A weaponized Yoyo that releases homing projectiles *'Daybreak:' Fiery javelins that keep damaging the target with solar flame *'Solar Flare Armor:' Boosts physical abilities, summons a protective shield that can be used to dash and ram enemies |-|Ranged Sets= *'Phantasm:' A Bow that shoots four arrows at once at a rapid pace with a damaging after image that gets faster the more times it hits the enemy *'Vortex Beater:' A gun that fires homing bullets alongside homing rockets. *'S.D.M.G:' A machine gun with an even more rapid fire rate and homing bullets *'Celebration:' Rocket launcher that shoots two firework rockets with each shot *'Vortex Armor:' Boosts ranged damage, can activate a stealth mode that boosts performance even more and render the user invisible but with lower mobility |-|Magic Sets= *'Last Prism:' A Laser Beam made out of light with extremely high damage, but requires a lot of mana *'Lunar Flare:' Magic spell which calls lunar flares from the sky to strike any target. *'Nebula Blaze:' Fires rapid blasts of homing magic from Orion's Belt *'Nebula Arcanum:' Fires a slow, homing astral blast that will linger around the target for more damage *'Nebula Armor:' Boosts magic damage, hitting the target makes them drop boosts of either mana, damage or life |-|Summoning Sets= *'Rainbow Crystal Staff:' Summons a crystal that attacks with multiple beams of light that hit enemies instantly *'Stardust Cell Staff:' Summons teleporting, flying cells that deal damage over time *'Stardust Dragon Staff:' Summons a long, intangible dragon to ram enemies *'Lunar Portal Staff:' Summons a portal that fires a giant beam at the target *'Queen Spider Staff:' Summons A stationary giant spider that shoots eggs *'Stardust Armor:' Boost number of minions and their strength, summons a Stardust guardian who attacks enemies with a short-range energy blast around it, can be placed anywhere at will and distract foes. Total Jojo rip-off. |-|Potions= *'Invisibility Potion:' Self explanatory *'Inferno Potion:' Create a ring of fire that burns everything around the drinker *'Gills Potion:' Let the user breathe in water, but must be toggled off to breathe air (Unnecessary with Celestial stone equipped) *'Water Walking Potion:' Self Explanatory, works on other liquids too *'Obsidian Skin Potion:' Gives immunity to lava and lavabreathing *'Hunter Potion:' Gives the user sight of every hostile enemy around him, even if they are hidden, invisible, or behind walls *'Gravity Potion:' Can reverse his own gravity to fall upwards, and can be toggled on and off *'Gender Change Potion:' Self explanatory |-|Accessories= *'Ankh Shield:' Improves defense and gives immunity to many debuffs and flinching *'Wings:' Gives limited flight *'Bundle of Balloons:' Gives quadruple jump *'Star Veil:' Summons falling stars and allows for 1.33 seconds of invulnerability upon being hit *'Celestial Stone:' Increases physical abiltiies, and turns the terrarian into a Werewolf at night and a Merfolk in water, further boosting his physical abilities and underwater mobility respectively. Also grants the ability to breathe in any liquid *'Frozen Turtle Shell': Halves damage when he drops below half health. *'Gravity Globe:' Allows the Terrarian to reverse Gravity while on a surface. |-|Other= *'Lunar Hook:' A 4-sided magical hook that apparently can pull the Moon down *'Master Ninja Gear:' Lets the user dodge any attack with a 10% chance and gives them the ability to dash *'Rod of Discord:' Allows instant teleportation to anywhere in the Terrarian’s field of view with no mana cost, but starts to drain the Terrarian’s health if used in rapid succession. *'Portal Gun:' Same as in the game Portal. *'Cosmic Car Key:' Teleports a small UFO around the Terrarian that grants unlimited flight. All items can still be used and will go through the UFO. *'Cell Phone:' Teleports the Terrarian home, and displays basic information about damage per second, speed, enemies, etc Key: Base | Early Game | Mid Game | Mid-Late Game '''| '''End of Game Note: The Terrarian's powers and tiering varies exclusively on their massive variety of weapons and armors. As such, all the armors sets and weapons cannot be listed solely here and have been compiled on this blog. This blog also precises the keys of the Terrarian, explaining which sets of armors and which weapons gives the Terrarian each of their keys. While creating a match, it is important to specify which set(s) of armor are used, and optionally, which weapons. Others Notable Victories: Cirno (Touhou Project) Cirno's profile (6-C version. Speed was equalized, and victory was via knockout) Scrooge McDuck (Disney) Scrooge's Profile (Both were High 5-A and speed was equalized) Amaterasu (Ōkami) Amaterasu's profile (Speed was equalized and both were at 3-C) The New Kid (South Park) The New Kid's Profile (Speed Equalized, Low 7-B forms used) Link (Breath of the Wild) Link's profile (Speed was equalized) Sun Wukong (Chinese Mythology) Sun Wukong's Profile (Speed Equalized) Snow Golem (Minecraft) Snow Golem's profile (Speed was equalized and both were 9-B) Notable Losses: Khârn the Betrayer (Warhammer 40,000) Khârn's Profile (Terrarian was High 5-A, and speed was equalized) Frieza (Dragon Ball) Frieza's profile (Both were High 5-A and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Iron Man (Marvel Comics) Iron Man's Profile (Both were High 5-A and speed was equalized) Reimu Hakurei (Touhou Project) Reimu's Profile (Speed equalized, Terrarian was 3-C and this was 3-C Composite Reimu) Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Axe Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Terraria Category:Spear Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Summoners Category:Invisibility Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Plant Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lava Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Element Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Bow Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Werewolves Category:Transformation Users Category:Light Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sand Users Category:Earth Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Air Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Animal Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Rage Users Category:Bone Users Category:Aura Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Time Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Sound Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Matter Users Category:Snipers Category:Rod Users Category:Trident Users Category:Warriors Category:Ninjas Category:Pirates Category:Cosplayers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3